In recent years, more and more people have become involved in health and fitness activities, in particular, within the field of recreational activities such as running, jogging, and walking. Furthermore, much of today's activities are outdoor ones conducted usually during the early morning and late evening when a person is most susceptible to personal attack. Instances of violent acts, specifically against women engaged in lone recreational activity, are on the rise.
Persons may also be at risk of being mugged or assaulted due to the nature of their work e.g., gas station attendants, personnel in shops with late opening hours, night security staff, social workers, estate agents, vulnerable persons such as elderly persons, students, and disabled persons. In addition, in the case of injury or medical emergency—someone may need to attract the attention of a passerby.
There are many personal safety alarm devices and apparatuses currently available. Some of these devices are considered unappealing by those engaged in outdoor sporting activities. For example, some of these devices involve complicated mechanisms for activating an audible alarm, such as the pulling and removal of pins or the holding down of a button for a certain period of time. This can be crucially time consuming for a person being attacked or who may require immediate assistance from injury.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,624,727, a personal safety device having feature of mobile notification system with geographical tracking capability is disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,289, a wearable personal protection device is disclosed, which incorporates a silent security alarm feature and a smoke detector alarm feature. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,746, a personal alarm device, which can be manually actuated to produce a high intensity sound alarm signal, is disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,002, an alarm device including a deactivation switch physically separated from the activation switch for deactivating the alarm device is disclosed.
There is a need for a personal safety device that produces a high-intensity audible alarm and which has an easy activation means.